Batfamily
by Lunar-Eclipse-2001
Summary: So basically this will be shots with the batfamily,Bruce,Dick,Jason,Tim,Damian and of course Alferd, their adventures and family drama,i hope you like it.
1. The hidden scars

_**The hidden scars**_

* * *

The bell knocked 12 times, midnight, everyone was sleeping peacefully in Gotham City excepted two people who were jumping from rooftop to rooftop patrolling the peaceful city. After a fight with some criminals the due was heading back to their hideout, the batcave, the young boy sitting next to the tall and muscular man going by the name Robin sift in his car seat. Pain could be seen in the 10 year old face but he tried to hide it from his partner Batman but batman could see clearly through his masque not only he was able to, he is not the greatest detective for nothing, but because his was the boy's father.

The ride was quiet and Damian aka Robin wishes for it to be over, go home and stitch the wound, which hurt like hell as Todd aka Red Hood would describe, but his pride and the voices of his mother and his grandfather echo in his mind telling him no ordering him to not saw any kind of weakness in front of his father and therefore he didn't say anything, hiding his pain and put on the masque that so well had master in his ten years of life. The finally reach their destination and Damian hop out of the car got undressed and then secretly gone to the first aid and took needle and thread and some anesthetic hoping his father haven't seen him and proceeded to his room.

* * *

 _Bruce's Pov_

" _Isn't he going to tell me that he is hurt? I know Damian isn't someone who opens easily, but he tells me when he is hurt, sometimes, but this time it seems like he is not going to tell me"_ I thought when I see him going secretly to the first aid and take needle and thread and some anesthetic

"Damian you aren't hurt, are you?" I asked hoping that he would tell me the truth when I saw him stop in his tracks and turning to me and I could swear I saw panic in his face for a split second.

"No father, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." And then he turns to leave again but I didn't believe it

"Damian come here" I said with my 'do as I say' tone

"Yes father" and Damian came closer to me taking a sudden interest at the floor while do in it

"Damian lift your shirt, I want to see if your are hurt anywhere" I said to my stubborn son

"But father I told you I'm not hurt, just tired" Damian tried again

"Damian, I said lift your shirt so I can see if you hurt or not and then you can go to sleep." I said once again but this time leaving him with no room to escape because he knows not to anger me.

"But…" tried desperate Damian

"Damian I _SAID_ lift your shirt to see if you are hurt and drop the act already you can't hide this from me I'm your father, I saw you taking the necessary to take care of a wound from the first aid kit" I said to him frustrated, trying to understand the reason why he is hiding his wound for me.

"Ok…Okay" shuttered Damian and I felt guilty when I saw the fear in his eyes, but at last he lift his shirt only a bit to revealed a little scratch neither too long or deep to hurt him so much, but take care of it either away

"Damian take of your shirt I want to see if you are hurt anywhere else" I said hoping he was going to listen to me

"No I'm fine" said Damian with panic in his voice

I couldn't take it no more and I grab his arm and bring him in front of me and I begin to take his shirt of, but he resisted and start shaking. I didn't know what to do I never see Damian in that state, so scared so fragile I was considering to stop but I couldn't I had to find out why Damian is hurting.

"Fath…Dad please" I was surprised by Damian he beg to me to stop but he also called me dad instead Father for the first time.

"Shh…Shh Damian everything is going to be alright, I'm here I'm right here I'm not going to hurt and you know it" I said to him and at last I take his shirt of. I was lost inside my thought when I saw what was under my son's shirt a sight of horror every inch of Damians skin was covered with every kind of scars but I felt sick when I discovered that they used whip _WHIP_ out of all way to torture and punish someone Talia choose to use this way in her… their son, but I have to keep it together and take care of the reason that Damian was hurting, a large scar on his back somehow opened and fortunately he wasn't bleeding, but the wound can be infected if it wasn't taken care of soon. I take the stuff that Damian had taken of the first aid kit earlier from him and start to take care of his wound, when I finish i heard sobbing so I turn Damian to face me and I saw him crying, something that I thought I would never see because even though Damian was ten he was raised by Ras and Talia and they make sure that Damian learn that any kind of emotion is weakness, i take him to my arms, hug him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Shhh…Shhhh its ok Damian. I'm sorry that I forced you to reveal your scars, but you don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going let anyone either" I said to him while rocking him

"You are not mad at me?" asked Damian

"No, I could never be mad at you besides why would I?"

"Because Mother said that sawing your emotion is weakness and every time I did that she was mad at me and punish me" said Damian more relaxed than before and he was crying anymore.

"Damian it's not weakness to saw your emotions unless it's in the field but I could never be mad at you about that. Ok?" I asked him

"Ok, I might not be saying this many times but I love you dad you are better than Talia you are the best Dad I could ever I asked for" said Damian sleepily

"I love you too Damian I could never asked for a better son, but it's time for sleep now I recall that earlier you said that you are tired" I said and we left the batcave.

* * *

So this is the first one-shot with batman and Robin there will be more stories if you want tell me some ideas for a another shot.


	2. Fearing To Love

_Im sorry i didn't update a new chapter sooner and sorry for any mistakes you find because english is not my mother_ _language and one last thing the characters dont belong to me._

* * *

 _ **Fearing to love**_

* * *

Dick A.K.A Nightwing was at the batcave with Bruce A.K.A Batman and Damian A.K.A Robin. They had just returned from a quiet patrol on Gotham no injuries, no crime. Bruce call it a night for the team, because tomorrow he is going to a business trip for the weekend and he have to get up early, but that wasn't his problem no no no his problem was his luck and why? Well that's very easy Alfred was in England for some family matters and that means he has to leave Damian with Dick. That it's not necessary a bad thing it's better choice than Jason or Tim, but still although Bruce trust Dick he worries how Damian will take it.

"Dick, can you do me a favor?" asked Bruce

"Yeah anything you want Bruce"

"Listen tomorrow I'm leaving for a business trip and I want you to watch Damian because Alfred is in England"

"Yeah, of course for how…"

"Father, I can take care of myself "interrupt Damian

"Damian no matter what you think Dick already agree to watch you for the weekend and to make sure no one get hurt I asked Flash and Green Arrow to patrol the city until I get back"

"But Fa…"

"No buts Damian I know you can take care yourself but I don't want to get back and find you or Dick injured. Is that understood?"

"Yes father" said Damian and run to his room

"I think you need to go and talk to him" said Dick after a minute of silence "Damian doesn't understand that you do that in order to protect him he thinks that you don't see him capable enough to go on his own. As for tomorrow in order to watch him and keep him under control I need a full time sleep so goodnight" said Dick and head to his bedroom

"Goodnight Dick… and now to the difficult part I need to talk to Damian"

* * *

 _Damian's room_

"Damian?" asked Bruce while knocking

"Ender" Bruce heard a faint voice behind the door and opens the door and saw his son in the bed covered from head to toe with his blanket

"Damian" called Bruce as he besides Damian in bed and uncovers him

"What?" asked Damian

"I want you to know that I'm not forbitten you from patrolling because I think you aren't capable"

"Then why?"

"Because I worry that you'll hurt yourself if you act recklessly and I don't want that"

"I can take myself Father so you don't need to worry about me"

Bruce sighs "Goodnight Damian" and kisses his forehead and leave

"Goodnight dad" says Damian when he is sure that Bruce can't hear him.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Bruce says his finals goodbyes and leave for the trip leaving Dick and a sleeping Damian alone in the Manor.

Dick decides to make some breakfast for Damian before he wakes up, maybe in this weekend he will make Damian open up to him. After 1 hour the breakfast is ready and after he sets up the table he goes to wake up Damian.

 _Damian's room_

"Damian?" calls Dick as he step in the room "Come on Dami wake up its time for breakfast I make you pancakes"

"Leave me alone Grayson and go eat the pancakes you make without me, I'm not hungry" Dick hears Damian's sleepy voice under the covers

"Come on Little D breakfast is very important for a good start" Dick sighs when he hears no respond from Damian "Don't make me get you up from the bed, I can't guaranteed you that it won't be very pleasant" threatened Dick with a smirk on his face.

" _Sighs…_ Ok I'm up" Dick smiles he win, one small victory.

* * *

 _Kitchen_

When they arrived at the kitchen they sat on the table and start to eat. It was very quiet to the point that was almost awkward and Dick decide like a good brother that he is to break and start a normal conversation as normal can it be for the Bar Family.

"So do you like the pancakes Little D, I make especially for you" said Dick with a smile on his face.

"The breakfast is eatable and I told you too many time to stop calling me nicknames my name is Damian" answered Damian

" _At least he likes it"_ Dick said in his mind "I know little…Damian, but the nickname suits you very good don't blame me that you are so cute in your own way of course"

"I'm not cute"

"Come on babybird its not bad that someone is calling you cute every kid in your ages are cute"

"I'm not like the other kids of my ages"

"I know you were trained to be the number one assassin and rule the League of assassins, but that doesn't mean you can't be like them, you are still 10 years old and I know for a fact that anyone in your age needs some love and a hug" said Dick and with a sudden move he captures Damian in a hug full of love

"Unhand me this instant Grayson or else I rip your hands" threatened Damian and struggled to get away from the hug

"It's just a hug full of love for my little brother. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't want your hugs or your love Grayson such things are weakness especially feelings like love" answered Damian and finally managed to escape Dick Grayson and run to his room until the night when they meet at the Batcave.

* * *

 _Batcave_

Damian was now at the center of the batcave with Dick right behind him. Dick remembering their previous conversation asked without thinking.

"Why do you say that you don't need love Damian?... Everybody needs love and you are not the exception" said Dick and took one step towards Damian

"No, you are wrong I don't need anyone's love I'm fine" answered back Damian and took a step away from Dick

"Why are you doing this?" ask frustrated Dick

"Why I'm doing what?"

"Why are you denying the love we are giving you? Everybody needs to feel loved"

"I know how love feels and I hate that feeling. Love is useless, weakness, the only thing love is capable of is to be used in order to manipulate someone and who is giving me love and I didn't notice Todd, Drake, father or maybe mother because I'm 100% sure they don't love me and neither do you" Damian said feeling his eyes watering, but trying to hold them back.

"Damian that's not true and you know it, I love you so does the rest of the family they just have a weird way of showing" Dick tried to make Damian see some sense and believe him.

"It's not?" and Damian's tears start to fall unable to hold them back "You don't love me Grayson you are just felt pity for me because of my past and of who my mother and grandfather is. Todd and Drake don't love me the barely stand me they hate me they think I'm a monster, a demon spawn as they called me, father doesn't love me either and don't try to deny it because I know it I can see the look on his face every time he looks at me and he thinks I didn't notice he just took me in because I'm his son and he doesn't want me to be an assassin like Rash, he letting me stay in the manor because he feels guilty, the only time he notice me is when I do something bad or Todd and Drake do it and because I'm close by and father blames me or when I'm Robin and he has to keep an eye on me because he thinks I'm that stupid that I would go on a killing spree without a second thought. The same thing happen with Talon he kill the bad guy he rip his heart with his bare hand because I let him live because I listen to father and where that took me, father blame me the second he sees the body and there was no blood on my hands and if I wanted I couldn't rip his heart with my own bare hands I don't have super strength… _" sniffs_

"Oh Damian"

"And if you think that Talia or Rash love me then you are fool they tortured me, punished me, made me kill the teachers I was beginning to get attached to, they made me kill my nanny the first person that made me feel loved. If Todd and Drake think that _**I AM**_ the monster, the demon then what are they supposed to be?" asked Damian with tears falling rapidly from his eyes not showing any sign of stopping it.

"Come on Grayson answered me what are they supposed to be? Who cares about me? Who loves me? _**ANSWERED ME**_ who could love a monster like me, a machine built with only one reason to kill? _**WHO?!**_ " his leg couldn't keep him up anymore so he fell on the floor crying

"Damian, it's going to be okay Shhh" Dick tried to make Damian stop crying and relax after he came out of his shock when he heard Damian and without second thought he took Damian in his hands and carried him to his room leaving the batcave.

* * *

 _Dick's room_

After he laid Damian to his bed he covered him with his blanket he tried once again to relax him and say comforting things to him

"Damian its ok, everything is going to okay, I will make it okay and you'll see that they love you" Dick said as he played with the 10 years old hair.

"I don't want anyone to love me or me to love any of you because then something will happen and I will lose you. I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again if I let my walls down and get attached to you, it's easier to call dad Father and you, Jason and Tim by your last names because that way it's going to be harder to get attached"

"It's okay to let love inside your heart and I'm not going to let anyone or anything get between us and you, ok?" stated Dick and kiss Damian's forehead

"Ok… Dick _yawns_ " said sleepily Damian

"Looks someone is tired… sleep Little D and when you wake up we are going to have some fun, Ok?" said Dick and started to leave but Damian stops him

"Can you stay with me?" asked Damian

"I don't see why not, move over" Dick laid on the bed and hugged Damian "Goodnight little brother"

"Good night Dick"

And with that they fell asleep not caring about the world outside the Manor waiting for the next day and the fun that Dick promised to Dick.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _I hope you like it i maybe write a next part for this. Until then goodbye and kisses._


End file.
